I love my boys
by Leina834
Summary: Ron,hermione,and Harry are on the run. but in the tent things happen and when on the run  and full of stress sometimes you need some loving from your friends. R/HG and maybe R/HG/HP?
1. Love is love

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

This take place when the team is on the run. This is my first FF so be light on me sorry for any typos

Ok here it is 3

They had been on the run for weeks now, and the group of young wizards were exhausted from all the traveling they have been doing. That night in the tent it was harry turn to be the look out as he and Ron changed places Hermione sat on her side of the tent with a book but the movement in the room made her look up from the pages to see Ron come into the tent. She felt sorry for her two best friends always doing the look out all night long. Both of the boy (mostly Ron) decided that it was to much danger for her to be outside alone.

Hermione after fighting about it finally gave up so she stayed inside the tent at night and would see to it that the boys were feed and that they would have everything they need when they would move again. But her favorite part of the night was when Ron came back into the tent. She loved him so much and she felt like a little kid who's dad just came home from a long day at work and she badly wanted to run to him every time and hug him. When Harry left the tent Hermione placed her book on her bed and walked over to the boy's side of the room where Ron was sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands. She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "you should lay down" she always had to get him to fall asleep he told her once that he wanted to know that she was safe and not feel alone because she was in the tent so much. But tonight was different all the feelings she had for him were overpowering her tonight and seeing him so stressed out only made her want to comfort him, she didn't care that she had not told him how she felt about him and even though it sadden her to think of it that he might not feel the same for her.

After getting Ron to lay down she did not leave his side she just sat next to him and softly brushed his hair away from his face. She loved him so much, "Ron?" "yes Hermione?" he said not opening his eyes "can…can I lay down with you?" a smile came on to his face "yea" she laid down next to the man she loved they were face to face Ron's eyes were sill shut Hermione wanted so badly to kiss him for him to touch her "what's wrong with Hermione? He doesn't like you he only sees you as a…friend.." just thinking this made she start to cry. Hearing her short breaths Ron open his eyes to see the girl he loved crying in his arms. Hermione! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry mione! Please don't cry!

M..Mione? Hermione said in a shaky voice. Ron turned red he hadn't meant for her to hear the nickname he made for her. "ummm..sorry you don't want to be called that bloody hell Hermione im sorry" "No its ok, I like it" she smiled "hermione what wrong? Why are you crying?" Ron asked her and without thinking cupped her cheek. Hermione feeling for him would not obey her any longer she moved into him and kissed him. Ron's eye shot open and without thinking he kissed the girl he loved back soon the kiss turned into a hart lust filled kiss hermione's hands were in ron's hair and ron's hands were on hermione's back moving up and down feeling her women curves she had gotten over the years. Ron lightly placed her on her back and the kissing stoped. Both were looking eachother up and down and soon their eyes locked for what seemed like hours. "I love you Hermione" Ron said to her tears of joy ran from hermione's eyes as she finally got to say the word she longed to say " I love you Ron" Ron bent down to kiss her again. Then he stoped "Ron?" Hermione looked up at him. "we have to stop now" he said not looking at her "why? I don't understand we" she was cut off by ron " because I don't know if I'll be able to..to stop" Hermione understood she went up to kiss him on the neck and he let out a low noise that made Hermione fell her panties with something wet "what if I don't want you to stop?". Ron looked at her "really mione? No, we cant I don't want to hurt you.." "ron its going to hurt anyway..I want you ron I always have always will" and with a nod Hermione layed back on rons bed and Ron started to kiss her again the kiss left her lips and started again on her neck. Ah Ron! Hermione hand when to his hair. Ron soom moved down her neck and to her chest bone one of his hands went to cup her right boob. Hermione made a light sound form his touch but ron wanted her louder. He used the same hand to go under her shirt where he felt her soft skin and then the bottom of her bra. He stop kissing her, she knew what he wanted so she lifted herself up so that he could take her shirt off. Once if was of ron stared at the beautiful orbs that were behind her white bra. Hermione felt his eyes on her and her went to cover herself "he thinks they are to small" but her arms were stopped by his hands as he went in on her brest with his lips. Hermione's head went back and ron let go of her arms so that he could hold her. "Mmm ron…" hearing his name come out of her made his lust for her go mad. He soon had her bra off and was now sucking on her light brown nipples as she put on his hair and called out his name along with some other sound that had him going crazy.

Somehow Hermione had gottin is shirt off and was now kissing his arm where his scar was. Hermione was also working on his belt and jeans soon she was pushing them down and he worked them off the rest of the way. Ron put Hermione back on her back and kissed her lips as her played with the button on her jeans that would lead him to want he wanted more the ever. After her jeans were gone he got to look at her white panties and with his leg he pushed Hermione legs aside and he got a view of her wet panties. He went to touch the wet spot and Hermione let out a loud moan this made ron smile as he pull them down and they when with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Ron bent down to get a good look at her she was so pink and wet so was so wet that the light from the room made her pussy shine ron wanted to tast her. He went for her nub "ROOONNN!" Hermione yelled his name out he went to look at her and saw that she was looking at him her eyes were full of lust "More Ron more" she said in a lust full voice ron went back to what he was doing but added his finger and slowly placed it inside of her hermione's back left the bed and his name was called out "fuck hermione your so tight" rons finger was wrapped in her. Ron stopped licking and just fingered her "RRR..ON! Ron! Oh my god! YESS RON AHHH MMMM!. Ron was loving it then "RRRROOONNNN!" she came with her legs shaking and her breaths were short. Ron pulled his fingers from her and sucked of the juice. Hermione laid there naked she felt good the best she ever had but she wanted more. She was shy to asks but lust still filled her "Ron?" "Yes mione?" "Wh..what about you?" Ron turned to look at her" im fine love and I don't want to push you to do anything your not ready for" Hermione placed her hand on ron boxers were she felt his hard dick "I'm ready to be one with you ron I love you I want you NOW" "hhh ok Hermione whatever you say love" the two started their lust filled kisses and ron placed her back on her back and pulled off his boxers Hermione eyes when wide and she could fell her pussy get very very wet. Ron was big! "Hermione you ok?" ron asked she just nodded and looked up at him as if he were a god. Ron smile and kissed her deeply. He moved so that he could enter her "ready love?" "Im ready".

Yup there it is stay tuned and see how it goes with the two love birds. And see what happens to harry! (yup I didn't forget about him )


	2. I miss u

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL OF THIS IS FOR FUN

Ok here it is and be easy on me I'm still new

"Ready?""Ready" Ron slowly pushed his way inside her "God Hermione you're so tight and wet" Hermione had her eyes shut and tears were falling from her eyes Ron kissed them away as he pushed his way inside of her. When ron stopped he looked down at Hermione and saw the pain in her face "I'm sorry mione" he said as he kiss her face hoping it would somehow make the pain go away. "Ron?" "yes love" he said after a kiss from her neck "you can move now" Hermione still felt the pain by it was good pain and she wanted more. Ron nodded and pulled half way out of her and softly pushed back in he didn't want to hurt her. The sound he got back was mixed with a cry of pain and a moan. Ron tried to keep it slow for her but more than ever did want to move faster and deeper into Hermione. He was pushed out of his thinking when someone called his name "ron? Faster" with just a smile on his face he began to pump in and out of her as fast as he could. Hermione could not believe what was happening, she could not stop herself from calling his name out begging for more. Then Hermione felt something inside of her coming she was almost there about to cum. "RR-RON! I'm CUMING! AHHHH! RRROOONN!" and with that she came. She felt ron pull out of her as good as she felt she also felt bad for Ron. "I'm sorry ron I came to fast you didn't even get to" she was cut off by ron " Mione its okay really im just happy you liked it and I made you feel good that's all that matters" "but what about your umm" Hermione said pointing to his still hard dick. "I'll just fix it later when I go back on lookout...how do you feel?" he said forgetting about his dick and looking at her and placing her hands in his. " A little pain but that's ok it will feel better next time" "next time" ron said with a smile. Hermione smiled "yes next time, and I think I should put my clothes back on before Harry comes in" "yea I guess your right I can see the look on his face now poor mate I don't think he would come back into the tent" both let out light giggles as Hermione got up from ron's bed and over to her side of the tent were she did a cleaning spell on herself the turned and did one on ron.

Harry sat outside the tent he had heard his two best friends but quickly put a quite spell. He was happy that his friends finally got together, but it also made him miss his Weasley that he had to leave behind. He missed her so much and he really missed their alone time. For an only girl in a family full of boys she really did know how to please a guy. Harry felt his dick start to push on his clothes, he had to do it if not he would go mad! Harry pulled out his dick it was a ok size not to little but not that big; he wrapped his right hand around it and began to pump up and down "AH yeah Ginny" Harry's eyes where shut and he could see his little red head move her head up and down on him. "Oh yeah fuck Gin I miss you so much" a few pumps later he was done. After cleaning himself up he took the spell down to see if it was safe to go in. He didn't hear anything I guess its safe, Harry walked in the tent to see a sleeping Hermione curled up next to Ron who was staring at her with the look of love. Ron looked up and saw harry their and climbed out of the bed hoping not to wake Hermione. "mate you want me to take this?" harry said with smile "Nah I got it mate get some rest and I have to take care of something" ron said with a wink and went to leave the tent but was stoped by harry." Ron im happy for the two of you and all but next time put up a spell would u?" "shit sorry harry in the heat on the monment" ron went to leave again but was stopped by harry again" Ron I love you both very much but if you hurt her I will have to kill you" with a nod and a pat on the back ron responded " mate Hermione is the best thing that happen to me, I won't hurt her…not again" re-calling the day he left the two." And mate the same goes for my sister but right now we all need each other more than ever and I will do anything to keep us from not going crazy from the stress of saving the world I love you and Hermione" and with that Ron left the tent and harry went over to Hermione and kissed her on the head. She looked so happy and peaceful "we love you Hermione" he changed into his pjs and when to sleep with a smile on his face.

Ok that's #2 how I'm I doing so far? Yea I know about the typos ops. But ant who see what happens to the gang in what ways will they get rid of their stress?


	3. No

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Ok here it goes I think Harry will start to show up more in the story now and also his feelings for Ginny and the stress that has been put on him and the group.

Hermione woke the next day with a light pain between her legs. She then recalled last night and a smile came on her face, she turned to find that Ron was not next to her. With a little pain she got out of the bed and walked over to her side of her room to wash and gather her and the boy's things "we should get moving soon". After she came from the little bathroom she looked to the front of the tent and saw ron's shadow from outside. "should make something to eat we haven't really had the time to sit down and eat together" she said to herself, she made her way to the tiny fire and made a pan float over it and magically made eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Hermione placed the food on each of the three plates always putting more on the boy's plates than hers. She went to wake Harry and get Ron on to eat, "Harry? Harry?" "waaaat Hermione go to sleep" she shook him again "Harry I cooked food and we need to get moving soon so up NOW! At that harry jumped out of bed and like clockwork Ron came into the tent "Food?" Ron said as if I had just given him a puppy. "Yes ron food; now let's eat before it gets cold and pack" "then we hunt!"Harry said with his fork in the air before he started to eat. Both Ron and Hermione giggled at their friend before enjoying a kiss "good morning love" "good morning Ron", they all sat down and began to eat Harry had saw his friends share the kiss and only wish that Ginny would come into the tent, just seeing her would make him feel a little less stress and maybe they could have left the tent to do some of the other things they enjoyed so much.

"Harry? HELLO? Mate what are you looking at. "hun? What? Oh nothing just thinking.." "thinking about what harry? Is something wrong?" Hermione said with a worry look in her face. "no no its just..I miss her you know?" both understood "maybe we should cut back on the pda?" "yes I think your right" Hermione said. Harry got up from the table and walked out of the tent, "this is going to be a long day". Hermione got the boys up and moving and they moved on to their next spot." Okay I think its safe here mom, dad, and I came here one time…" Ron went over to Hermione and gave her a hug "it's okay babe well get them back soon" "thank you Ron. Harry could you help me..Harry?" Hermione looked around "RON I CAN FIND HARRY!" "WHAT?" Ron looked around calling for him "HARRY? HARRY MATE WHERE ARE YOU? Then Ron hear Hermione scream "AHHHHHHHH!" "HERMIONE!" Ron ran to her and stopped and saw what Hermione had seen, his eyes got wide and horror took his face only one word came from him "No…"

/ yea so here it is I'm starting to get a little stuck but I found a way to twist the story c ya soon.


	4. the house

"No…" Ron saw harry and Hermione being held down by two men. Harry was on the ground and Hermione was pinned to a tree with the man who was covered from head to toe in black same as harry's guy. Ron felt something sharp on his neck "if you move I'll kill them both, now you and your friends follow me." Ron looked over at his friends and with a nod followed the man who had the knife on his neck. "HEY BOSS! BOSS! IT'S FUCKING HARRY POTTER!" Ron felt his stomach drop "shit!" he said to his self "ah yes Harry Potter we've been looking for you" the man pulled out his wind and pointed it at harry. "this take them to the dark lord…he said not to hurt Potter but for the red head" he said pointing his wind at Ron "lock him up and as for the girl.." we went over to Hermione and touched her face "My my you're a pretty one hun?" he started to move his hands down her body Hermione started to struggle and try to break free when the man slapped her hard on the face. Ron's face turned red in anger as he tried to save Hermione, the man turned to him and pointed his wand at him the next thing ron knew everything was black. The man smile and turned back to Hermione who had began to cry and fight again but the man holding her held her still. "And you..you will be locked up in my room" he said giving her a look over his eyes seemed like he could see right through her jumper. "oh, and lock her red head friend in the room to I want his to see how a real man can please a women. Hermione's eye went wide as more tears made their way down her face.

Harry felt helpless one of his friends was knocked out cold and the other one was about to get raped, he was useless to his friend right now he had to turn his self in he would not lose his friends because he was trying to be a hero. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where taken to a large black house, the large front gates had hellish fighting fire willing to burn an intruder. Harry looked over at Ron who was still out cold then to Hermione who would try to fight the man holding her but he was to strong and he could see she was getting weak from the fighting. Once inside the house the man who they called the boss and ordered the man holding Harry to take him to a room and the other two to take Ron and Hermione down the hall to another room. When the men began to divide the teens Harry snapped up and tried to hold on to Hermione as she did the same. Both holding on to each other for life "HARRY PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! PLEASE HARRY!" Hermione cried out fear was covering her face "NO! HERMIONE!" harry screamed as the man pulled them apart "HAAAARRRRRRYY!" she screamed as the boss and the other man took her and Ron away. "NOOO! HERMIONE NO!" harry yelled after his friend as he too was drag away down the hall to a different room where the man tossed him on to the hard stone floor. "the dark lord will be with you after the boss as had his fun!" the door was shut and harry could hear the man walking away from the door. "SHIT!" harry yelled he had to find a way out he had to save his friends. Harry looked around the dark room then he saw it a way to get to his friends; "a vent shaft this has to lead down the hall" without wasting time harry went into the dark vent to save his friends.

Ron could hear Hermione she was calling for him but she sounded like she was hurt. Ron's eye were heavy and the room felt like it was spinning "room? What room?". "ROOOOONN! PLEASE RON WAKE UP! HELP ME PLEASE RON!" Hermione screamed though cries. Ron's eyes shot open and he's eye shot around the room where the hell was he? Then he saw her, she was pinned to the bed by some type of binding spell and her jumper she had on that was gone along with her bra and bottoms, Ron's blood became hot as he tried to fight his way over to her but he too was stuck with his back on the wall and his body facing where Hermione was crying on the bed. "AH! So you have awakened? Just in time to I was just about to let this fine young lady know how a real man treats a lady" the man came from out of the dark and Ron could see him fully, he was a short thing older man he looked to be in his late 40's. his hair was thin and oily and his skin was white and dry had a few marks on his face a big one under his right eye in the shape of a "j". "LET HER GO!" ron yelled from his place on the wall." Now why would I do that and you have the best set in the house for the show" the man took off his robe that he was fully naked under and walked over to a tired crying Hermione. Hermione weakly turned he head to ron "please don't let him hurt me" she said ron could see how tired she was. The man sat down on the bed next to Hermione " oh my dear child he cannot save you, now I don't have much time I have to call the dark lord so he can kill Harry Potter now let's begin" "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU FUCKING TUOCH HER" Ron tried his best to free himself from the wall but had no luck. "oh but I will" the man said with a smile he placed himself over Hermione and started to kiss her neck and down to her brest "GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Ron yelled but the man just went to her right brest and began to suck on it as he used his other hand to play with her other's nipple. Hermione began to move around and free herself from the man but had no luck she was to weak and she could not fight anymore she just laid there and look at Ron who was trying to free himself from the wall he had tears in his eyes and he was calling for her but she was to week to say anything. Hermione felt the man touching her she felt him sucking on her nipples like a baby looking for milk it made her sick but she had no more fight in her. The man left her boobs and started kissing his way down Hermione until he came to the place her center started. "Now dirty girl, let me see your petty little pussy" he tried to push her legs apart but Hermione was using the only energy she had left to keep the closed "BICTH OPEN YOUR LEGS!" "HERMIONE! GET OFF OF HER YOU FUCK BASTER! LEAVE HER ALONE! I WILL KILL YOU ONCE I GET OFF THE FUCKIN WALL!" Ron was red his eyes were wide and full of rage. The man almost had Hermione's legs open when a shot of green light hit the back of head. He fell forward and landed on Hermione's brest, Hermione's eye went wide and ron stopped yelling and there stood Harry with the man's wand still pointed.


	5. Your mine mione

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

"HARRY?" "HARRY? SNAP OUTTA IT HARRY!" Harry lowered the wand that was still pointed at the dead boss. Harry quickly pushed the dead body off Hermione and saw that she was naked, he turned away from her and to Ron who was still stuck to the wall and did a unbinding spell on him. Ron ran over to Hermione "Hermione! Hermione! Love are you ok we'll get you otta here" Hermione could do nothing but cry and nod her head "Ron here unbind her and put her jumper back on we gotta go" Harry said with his back still facing the two. "Right" ran took the wand from harry and unbounded Hermione and walk over to grab her jumper. On his way back he saw the dead body of the boss; every bone in his body wanted nothing more to bring him back to life and kill him with his hands alone. Ron walked over to the dead body he could still bash this man's face in for what he did to Hermione HIS Hermione! His blood became hot once again "Ron?" ron heard his name being called by Hermione who was still naked on the bed. He forgot about the dead boss and went to take care of what was his.

Ron gave Hermione her jumper and helped her get dressed fast. "we have to go back and get our wands and my bag" she said weakly. "Right" ron and harry said together. Hermione tried to stand by herself but had no luck. "Here love let me carry you, you had to do a lot to day" Ron picked up Hermione bridal style and stood next to harry. "Harry your okay" Hermione said weakly with a small smile on her face. "yea Hermione I'm okay", Harry held on to Ron's arm and they popped back to the place they were before. "Okay let's move fast, Harry you get the wands and I'll Hermione's bag" Ron said. The two moved fast and met back up. "Where should we go now?" Harry asked. "Mt. Waterfall" Hermione said from Ron's arms. "I've been there before, its high and we'll have good cover "the boy's nodded and then popped away. When they got there the boys began to set up camp "Ron set the tent and tend to Hermione clean her up and get her some food; I'll put the barer up and take the first lookout" Harry said "thanks mate" ron said after both the boy's gave each other that knowing look. After ron sat up the tent he quickly got Hermione inside and with his wind got a bowl and made hot water fill it along with a rag to wipe Hermione down with. "Hermione babe, I'm going to clean you up a bit okay?" Hermione nodded and ron started to clean her off. It was going well until ron got to her breast that's when it came back to him, the boss sucking on them licking them touching them. Ron's blood started to get hot again "Ron? What's wrong Ron?" Hermione said but she knew the look in his eye he was angry, "Ron please calm down yo…." She was cut off by him "he touch you he touch what was mine what is most important to me he touched..he tried to..he tried…" Ron's voice was low and Hermione could see tears in his eyes. "Ron?" Ron couldn't think about anything but reclaiming her as his. "Your mine mione" he said as he took the rag and gently wiped her breast off after he was done with them he saw that her nipples were standing up. He had to claim them as his he had to claim her as his again. Before Hermione knew it Ron was sucking on her right boob. "MMM! Ron what are you doing?" "YOUR MINE Hermione! AND HE TOUCHED YOU!" Hermione didn't push him off she understood she just touched the back of his head and pulled him up for a kiss a kiss that seemed to last forever before Ron pulled away and started on her boobs again. " mmmm…ron…yes ron" hearing Hermione say his name was making him go wild but not out of control. "Hermione can I..can we..um" "Shag?" Hermione said before the words came out. Ron smiled "Yeah shag". "yes ron I can't think of anything better" and with that ron undressed and went to her beast again. "MMM..HHHH…RO..N" "Yes Hermione say my name say it louder!" Ron had his hands between her legs and was now rubbing her clit. Hermione yelling got louder and her fits of "RON'S" was becoming louder, "OOOHHHHHH! ROOONNNN YESSS!MMMMMHMMM! FUCK ME RON PLEASE BABE FUCK ME NOW!" and with that Ron placed himself between her and slowly pushed into her "AH FUCK! Hermione.. YOUR SO DAME TIGHT AND HOT" Hermione's face showed pain but not as much as the first time " Ron pleases move" she said. Ron leaned down and kissed her with all the love he had for her " I love you Hermione" "I love you Ron" R started again pushing in and out of her slowly at first but he stared going faster and Hermione got louder. "MMMMM YES RON! YOUR SO BIG SO BIG BABE!FELLS SO GO RON MMMM…MMMM…AHH YEAH! FASTER RON! AHH!" "AH FUCK HERMIONE! YOUR SO FUCKING WET AND HOT…DAM YOU..FEEL SO GOOD..FASTER?...MMMM YEA BABE SAY IT! SAY MY FUCKING NAME!" " OHHHH RON I'M I'M SO CLOES PLEAES RON! AHH AHH R..R…ROONNN!" with that she came ron still trust in her until he pulled out "cum on me ron" Hermione said Ron beat himself until he came all over Hermione's boobs. Hermione took some of it and sucked it off her fingers "mmm ron you taste so sweet" "Hermione if you do that again where going to have to go for round two" ron leaned down and they both started to kiss until they heard a sound coming from Hermione's stomach they both laugh and ron got off of her and put a cleaning spell on both of them and walked over and got some bead with some jelly and a cup of tea for Hermione. When ron got back to the room he saw that she had dressed herself, "Ah feeling better I see?" she blushed "yes much better" ron sat the plate of food in front of her "Eat then I want you to sleep mione will start the look up again tomarrow but for now I want you to take it easy okay?" "okay ron thanks for taking care of me" "mione it's my job to take care of what I love" he kissed her. "Now eat imma let harry come in now and take the night shift" But..but I don't want you to go.." "Hermione harry saved you today and he must be just a tired" she looked sad" I'll be here when you wake up" he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the tent. "I love you" she said after he walked out and contued to eat.


	6. QUICK NOTE

*****NOTE*****

I'm so sorry for the long wait I am trying to better my English so my storys can be better also my computer with all the new storys is being fixed and school just started up I might get it back soon so a story may be coming this weekend if.


	7. Friends

Hermione awoke to the sound of Ron cursing at a hot pot of water that he heated up for tea and the

laughter that belonged to Harry who was now on the floor laughing at his friend whose face looked like

a kid whose pet just died. Hermione smiled and slowly got out of bed; she felt a bit of pain but nothing

she couldn't put off. Harry saw her come into the kitchen and got off the floor "Ah, Hermione! Feeling

better I hope?" Hermione smiled at her best friend, she felt tears in her eyes she didn't know what to

say to him. Harry had saved her so many times but last night had to be the biggest thing he had ever

done for her; Hermione couldn't think of anything to say so she ran to him and eloped him in a big hug.

Harry was shocked at first but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to a sisterly hug.

Hermione let the tears fall from her eyes "thank you Harry, thank you so much" she whispered into his

ear. Harry pulled away from the hug to look her in the eye "Hermione you don't need to thank me; you

and the big baby over there would have done the same thing if my life was on the line I love you guys

you and Ron have been like my only family I ever had." Hermione pulled him back into a hug. "Oyi what

am I chopped lever?" Ron said setting three cups of tea down on the table. Hermione smiled at his child

like tone and gave him a hug and a kiss on his burnt hand. "Ahh that feels much better' Ron said and

gave her the side smile that always made her melt. The three sat down and let the warm liquid warm

their bodies. Hermione was the first to speak "So where should we move to now?". Both boys looked at

her as if she a grown another head. Ron turned to her and took her hand in his " Mione you not healed

fully yet; we can stay here for another day or two until you're feeling better love". "And" Harry started "

you where right about this place, the cover is heavy and there is a town not too far from here we can go

get some food and whatever we need." Hermione knew this was a fight she was going to lose "Fine but

tomorrow night we are leaving end of story" she said in her know it all mother voice.

"So Harry how are we going to get the food? I mean we don't have any money." Ron asked as they were

walking into the town under cover. Harry looked over to the now brown hair brown eyed friend and

smiled " I can get over the way you look mate. You look like Hermione if she was a boy" Hermione spoke

up next to Ron "HEY! He looks nothing like me if I was a boy!" The boys turned to look at the now blond

haired green eyed girl. " And Harry you shouldn't talk at all you look like Neville!" the three began to

laugh at each other. " But really how are we getting food?" Ron asked. " it's called the five finger

discount". Ron look at Harry as if where talking in tongs "Five finger what?". " It's a muggle thing Ron"

Hermione stated "it's like a code we use to say we are going to steal what we need not use money". Ron

understood and the three began their discount spree. After they were done they met back up at the end

of the town and turned themselves back.

Once they got into the tent they laid the food, clothes, and medicine down on the table. "wow we got a

lot of stuff" Harry stated as he looked at the stuff they got. Hermione then dug deep into her bag a

pulled out a two bottles of wine. "I think we need this night off boys so how bout it?". Harry shouted he

was in but Ron was a little uneasy. " What about look out?" Ron asked looking at the tent door as if a

deft eater would just walk in any minute. Harry walked over to his friend "I think Hermione is right we

need to take a break, all of us" Harry pushed his friend into the sitting area where Hermione was staring

to pore the drinks. The three sat down and picked up a glass; Hermione stood up a raze her glass to the

boys " to the best people in my life, may we always be together and love each other" they razed their

glasses and the drinking began.

OKAY OKAY I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER AND GUESS WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A RON,HERMIONE, AND HARRY THING SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT DON'T READ THE NEXT ONE. AND I WONT TAKE LONG TO POST THE NEXT CHAP IM ALREADY WORKING ON IT SO IT WILL BE UP SOON,I HOPE MY ENGLISH IS GETTING BETTER AND IF ANY TIPS I WILL TAKE THE LOVE FROM CHINA 3


	8. Untill the END

Warring if you don't like three sums or don't wanna read about Ron, Hermione, and Harry doing the do, don't read this just wait until the next chapter. Thanks 3 * I don't own Harry Potter

The three friends drank and talked about their younger days. They were full of joy and the wine was helping them forget about the war just for this moment. Harry had turned on the radio and they were having their own little party in the small tent Hermione was already near drunk; she had been after her 3rd glass of wine. Harry and Ron had never seen her so lose and having so much fun. The first bottle of wine was gone and the 2nd was on its way. Ron although a little tipsy himself kept an eye on her; when a slow song came on the radio Hermione eyes lit up " OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!" she said as she climbed on the table and began to dance slowly. The song was slow and sexy and she was showing the effect of the song. Harry who was also a little tipsy but he has way better control over what he was doing looked at her and saw the way she was feeling herself up and rocking her hips from side to side to the beat. Harry was about to leave the room when he was stopped by Hermione and told to sit down and watch her dance; Ron on the other hand was trying to get her off the table but she was not having that once she got away from Ron she stood upon the table with the famous Hermione knows it all look and said " both of u booooys wil-will sit hereee and look at mmme dance! I know veryyy very well what I am doing! Plus I have a gift for you and Harrry Ron even if you don't like it imma do it because I owe Harry that much okay?" Hermione looked at Ron and walked slowly over to him and got on her keens in between his "Ron you know I love you right?" Ron nodded. " And you know I love you Ron but I love Harry too, not like I love you but I love him and I want to do this with him and you okay? Please just this one time god knows he needs it" Ron made a deep sound as she grabbed his pants a unzipped them to pull out big long dick. Harry looked away from the two "I should go Hermione if you two wanna umm" he was cut off by her "Harry James Potter!You will stay right here and give me what; I want do you hear me? And if you try to stop me I will hex your balls off!" she then reached over to Harry zipper and pulled out his dick. Harry was not as big as Ron was but that didn't matter. Hermione placed her hand around Harry's and started to move her hand up and down. Harry's head fell back; he hadn't felt anything this good in a long time. Hermione then turned back to Ron's dick that was in her other hand. She began to kiss the tip and work her way up and down before she put the head in her mouth and sucked and licked it. Ron's hand went to her head he wanted badly to push it down more but he would never do that to her.

Harry could not believe what was happing but he didn't want his ball hexed. Hermione's hand was so small and warm, she was speeding up and Harry knew he would not last long he couldn't stop his hips from bucking into her hand as he felt his end coming. Hermione could tell Harry was almost there she started going faster on him and sucked harder on Ron. Both boy let out a moan this made her smile, then harry let himself go she felt the warm liquid on her hand as she sat up from Ron to look at Harry cum. "Good job Harry" she said, Harry could not look away from the sexy look on her face. Once her snapped out of it he tried to get up and leave the two to alone but he was stopped again by Hermione. "Didn't I said I would hex your balls if you didn't let me do what I want?" harry sat back down fast. She then stood up in front of both the boys and started to undress slowly when she was fully nude she sat on the table in front of the boys and opened her legs so they could see her pussy. She took her finger and dipped it in to her pussy "do you see this boys?" she said showing them the liquid the dripped from her fingers. She looked over at Ron whose dick was still hard and so was Harry's. "Ron come here" Ron stood up in front of her, he looked so sexy and hungry. "Ron I want you to eat me" before he could get to her pussy she pulled him into a kiss full of the love she had for him and pushed his head where she wanted him. As soon as Ron's tong touched her she let a loud moan" MMM..yes Ron lick me suck on me love". Her eyes then when to Harry who was now looking at her the same way Ron was. "Harry come here, I want you to touch me too" she said between her moans. Harry walked around to the back of her he touched her soft skin and felt her melt into him. Harry slowly moved his hands down to her breast; he took one of each into each hand and began to move them in circles. He felt her nipples grow hard, Harry moved to sit next to her. He saw her hand on the back of Ron's and her head had fallin back with her eyes closed. Her licked his lips and move to suck on her right boob. Hermione's right hand went to the back of Harry's as her moans got louder. MMMM…HHHH…YES RON….MMM HARRY… MY BOY'S MMM AHH…I LOVE MY BOY'S… YESSSS. Ron sat up from where he was he saw harry sucking on Hermione's right boob leaving the other alone, he fixed that when he put the left nipple in his mouth and began to suck. Hermione was full of bliss she needed to be fucked she wanted to be fucked but before she could say anything she felt Ron's finger push inside of her MMMMM…AH AH AH YES RON MMM..then she felt another finger go to her clit and start to rub, it wasn't Ron's it was Harry's both boys were tending to her pussy and it was driving her mad! AH YEAH AH YEAH BOYS BOYS AH! MMMM YEAH YEAH YEAH OHHH YEAAAHH! I'M I'M GOING TO CUM! AH AH AHHHHHHH! Ron pulled his finger out and Harry pulled away from her clit. Hermione's breath was heavy but she wanted more "More" she said in between breaths. She pick up her wind from the floor and pointed it at her belly. The tip glowed a pink color then faded away. She then stood up and told the boy to follow her to her bed. Once there; she told them to undress, when they where nude in front of her she grabbed both of their dicks and began to jerk them off. She kiss the tip of both boys dicks then told Harry to lay down. He did as he was told and Hermione climb on top of him. She slowly slid him side of her and leaned over him so that her boobs where over his face. "Ron get your wind and point it at my ass and say _lubnis_" Ron did so and saw what was happing her ass was now lubed up and ready for him. "Ron love?" she turned her head to him "fuck me love" Ron gave her that side smile and move to her ass and slowly pushed his way in. Hermione let out a loud moan as she began to rock her hips she felt so good with both dicks inside her. Harry played with her boobs as Ron played with her clit. Harry was soon moaning very loudly she knew he was close and when he came in her she did two but Ron was still going strong so she told them to change places. After a quick cleaning spell she got into the same grove with Ron under her and Harry behind her. Harry came again not to long after he started to pump in and out of Hermione and pulled out of he was tired, hot, and sweaty. Ron on the other hand was still going, but he saw how Hermione looked. Her hair was stuck to her face from the sweat and Harry was now sitting next to them on the bed. Ron took this time to put Hermione on her back and started to pump into her hard and fast. The moans that where coming out of Hermione were driving Ron crazy and he could feel his end coming. Hermione was holding her boobs that where moving up and down each time Ron entered her , she felt her hands being moved away from them and replaced with Harry's wet tong on one and his hand coving the other. She was close " AH AHAH YEAH FUCK ME RON, LOVE PPP-LEASE O GOD YES! HARRY STOP IT FEELS SO GOOD MMM YEAH… AH AH R-R-RON IM IM CUMING BABE, YES YES AHHHHHH ROOOONN!" With that she came with Ron at the same time. Ron feel over on Hermione then rolled off of her. He looked over to her she looked as if she would fall asleep any moment now; so he pulled her over to him and spooned her. Harry looked down at his two friends and went to go to his own bed when he was stopped again by Hermione. "Harry stay here with us…" how could he say no to her after what she had done for him? So he laid down next to her and Ron with Hermione in the middle Harry laid on his back and looked at the top of the tent. Soon the sound of Hermione's slow sleeping breath was all that was heard. "Mate?" came Ron's voice. "Yeah" Harry said back. " I just wanted to say I won't ever hold this on you… but I was thinking this might be the last time we'll see each other… So I'm fine with it and if..if this can keep us close then I guess I'm fine with it until the war is over." Ron said also looking at the top of the tent now. Harry looked over at his friend "Um thanks mate and I just wanted to say I love your sister not Hermione and what just happened well I don't it did make me feel better and all I just… I just wish it was Ginny is all.". Ron now looked at Harry now " Mate I understand but please don't talk what you wish you could do to my sister gross!". With that ending joke both boys fell asleep happily for the night knowing that nothing could change the way they love and care for each other.

OKAY THERE IT IS SORRY FOR ANY MESS UPS WRITING THINGS IN CHINESE INTO ENGLISH IS REALLY HARD SO SORRY IF ANYTHING BUGS YOU, AND THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE WHEN THEY ABOUT TO GET TO THE SCHOOL AND THE FIGHT. THX FOR READING 3


End file.
